religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
1971
Gebeurtenissen * 1 - De Benelux Merkenwet treedt in werking. * 24 - De Noor Dag Fornæss wordt in Heerenveen Europees kampioen schaatsen vóór Nederlander Jan Bols. * 25 - Generaal-majoor Idi Amin Dada verslaat Milton Obote in een militaire coup in Uganda. * 4 - Gereformeerde HBO Vereniging Ultrajectum vergaderende te Utrecht wordt opgericht. * 27 - De eerste abortuskliniek van Nederland, het Mildredhuis in Arnhem, start met het uitvoeren van abortus provocatus. *7 - Nederland eindigt als zesde bij het wereldkampioenschap ijshockey voor C-landen in Eindhoven. * 15 - Regerend wereldkampioen Jean-Pierre Monseré verongelukt tijdens een wielerwedstrijd in Retie. * 28 - Frans Verbeeck wint de zesde editie van Nederlands enige wielerklassieker, de Amstel Gold Race. * François Duvalier, bijgenaamd Pappa Doc, president en dictator van Haïti, wordt na zijn overlijden opgevolgd door zijn zoon Jean Claude, bijgenaamd Bébé Doc (Baby Doc). Hij wordt evenals zijn vader aangesteld "voor het leven", beiden voeren een schrikbewind. *3 - Het team van de Sovjet-Unie wint in Zwitserland voor de negende opeenvolgende keer het wereldkampioenschap ijshockey voor A-landen. * 21 - Attractiepark Flevohof wordt door prinses Beatrix geopend * 29 - Attractie park Magic Mountain wordt geopend. * 31 - Geboorte van een nieuw land: Bangladesh. Het gebied behoorde oorspronkelijk tot Pakistan (Oost-Pakistan). *13 - Gijs van Lennep wint als eerste Nederlander de 24 uur van Le Mans. Van Lennep wint verrassend samen met Helmut Marko in de Porsche 917K, vóór de Gulf-Porsche van de combinatie Attwood/Müller. * 1 - De Utrechtse gemeenten Jutphaas en Vreeswijk worden samengevoegd tot de nieuwe gemeente Nieuwegein. * 3 - Jim Morrison, zanger van de groep The Doors, wordt in Parijs dood aangetroffen in zijn badkuip. * 10 juli - De Nederlandse schrijver Godfried Bomans arriveert op het onbewoonde eiland Rottumerplaat voor een verblijf van een week. Hij doet dit op uitnodiging van Willem Ruis, die een radioprogramma maakt met daarin dagelijks bijdragen van Bomans. Het verbijf bevalt Bomans slecht. *10 - Prins Bernhard sticht de Orde van de Gouden Ark ter onderscheiding van lieden die hebben bijgedragen aan behoud van flora en fauna. * 17 - Godfried Bomans wordt op Rottumerplaat afgelost door Jan Wolkers, eveneens schrijver. In tegenstelling tot Bomans bevalt het verblijf van een week Wolkers wel goed. * 18 - De Belgische wielrenner Eddy Merckx wint de Ronde van Frankrijk. * 19 - Hoogste punt is bereikt van de South Tower van het World Trade Center in New York. * 26 - De Verenigde Staten lanceren de Apollo 15 naar de maan. Voor het eerst gaat er een maanwagen mee. * 30 - Openingsceremonie van de zesde Pan-Amerikaanse Spelen, gehouden in Cali. * 1 - The concert for Bangladesh * 15 - De koppeling van de dollar aan het goud wordt opgegeven (zie gouden standaard). * 28 - Bij een brand in het Eindhovense hotel 't Silveren Seepaerd komen 11 mensen om. In het hotel verblijft de Oost-Duitse voetbalclub Chemie Halle (nu Hallescher FC geheten), die tegen PSV een UEFA cup wedstrijd zou spelen. De wedstrijd gaat niet door; onder de doden was 1 speler van Chemie Halle, namelijk Wolfgang Hoffmann. * 4 - In het Groningse Huis van Bewaring breekt een gevangenisoproer uit. Vier bewakers worden gegijzeld en er worden vernielingen aangericht. Gevangenen eisen een vrijgeleide naar Den Haag om bij de minister beklag te doen over hun situatie. Vier uur na het begin van de actie geven de actievoerders zich over aan de autoriteiten. *8 - Laatste afvaart uit Rotterdam van een passagiersschip van de Holland-Amerika Lijn: de Nieuw-Amsterdam. *15 - Officiële ingebruikstelling van de Haringvlietdam. Deze sluit al sinds 1970 het Haringvliet af. * 3 - Indiaas-Pakistaanse oorlog. * 21 - Boeren komen in opstand in Tubbergen vanwege de ruilverkaveling. * Intel introduceert de microprocessor voor microcomputers, de 4004. * In Nederland krijgt dienstplichtig soldaat Rinus Wehrman arrest omdat hij weigert naar de kapper te gaan. * Eerste ongecensureerde uitgave van Wij slaven van Suriname van Anton de Kom (gecensureerd uitgegeven in 1934) * Greenpeace wordt opgericht, aanvankelijk onder de naam Don't Make A Wave Committee. ---- literatuur * 'Pluk van de Petteflet', kinderboek door Annie M.G. Schmidt en Fiep Westendorp, waarvan anno 2007 al meer dan een miljoen exemplaren zijn verkocht. * 'Being There', door Poolse schrijver Jerzy Kosinski Muziek * Carole King, liedjesschrijver van Tin Pan Alley, bereikt grote hoogten met haar eigen album Tapestry. * Top 10 albums # Bridge over troubled water - Simon and Garfunkel # Corry & de Rekels 2 - Corry & de Rekels # Pendulum - Creedence Clearwater Revival # Grand gala - Nana Mouskouri # In concert - James Last # Atom heart mother - Pink Floyd # Ekseption 3 - Ekseption # Abraxas - Santana # In rock - Deep Purple # Pearl - Janis Joplin ---- Films * A clockwork orange van Stanley Kubrick * The French connection van William Friedkin * Dirty Harry van Don Siegel * Klute van Alan Pakula * Blue movie van Wim Verstappen * And now for something completely different van Monty Python * 'Mira' van Fons Rademakers, met Willeke van Ammelrooy ---- Geboren ;januari * 4 - Junichi Kakizaki, Japans Artiest, kunstenaar en beeldhouwer * 6 - Minnie Driver, Brits actrice en zangeres * 7 - DJ Ötzi, Oostenrijks popartiest * 9 - Wim Bax, Nederlands acteur * 9 - Joost Eerdmans, Nederlands politicus (LPF) * 10 - Mary J. Blige, Amerikaans zangeres * 10 - Nick Radkewich, Amerikaans triatleet * 11 - Tom Ward, Welsh acteur * 14 - Bert Konterman, Nederlands voetballer * 16 - Sergi Bruguera, Spaans tennisser * 16 - Ulrich van Gobbel, Nederlands voetballer * 18 - Josep Guardiola, Spaans voetballer * 18 - Peggy-Jane de Schepper, Nederlands actrice * 21 - Claudia Caluwé, Vlaams zangeres * 22 - Ellen Elzerman, Nederlands zwemster * 22 - Wendy van Dijk, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 26 - Karin Kienhuis, Nederlands judoka * 27 - Marianne Langkamp, Nederlands politica * 31 - Sylvana Simons, Nederlands tv-presentatrice ;februari * 4 - Yvonne Brunen, Nederlands wielrenster * 7 - Chris Zegers, Nederlands tv-presentator en acteur * 9 - Annelies Storms, Vlaams politica * 12 - Sanne Wallis de Vries, Nederlands cabaretière * 16 - Daniël Lohues, Nederlands muzikant * 17 - Denise Richards, Amerikaans actrice * 19 - Martin van der Spoel, Nederlands zwemmer * 20 - Jari Litmanen, Fins voetballer * 22 - Arnon Grunberg, Nederlands schrijver * 24 - Pedro de la Rosa, Spaans Formule 1-coureur * 25 - Sean Astin, Amerikaans acteur * 26 - Erykah Badu, Amerikaans zangeres * 27 - Brecht Callewaert, Vlaams acteur * 28 - Koos Issard, Nederlands waterpolo-international ;maart * 1 - Tyler Hamilton, Amerikaans wielrenner * 1 - Dick Norman, Belgisch tennisser * 5 - Emily Noor, Nederlands tafeltennisster * 5 - Filip Meirhaeghe, Belgisch mountainbiker * 6 - Servais Knaven, Nederlands wielrenner * 7 - Matthew Vaughn, Brits filmregisseur * 7 - Rachel Weisz, Brits actrice * 11 - Andy Jenkins, Engels darter * 12 - Jintara Poonlarp, Thais actrice en zangeres * 37 - Kürt Rogiers, Vlaamse acteur * 15 - Paulien Huizinga, Nederlands presentatrice en schrijfster * 15 - Sandra Zwolle, Nederlands langebaanschaatsster * 19 - Sébastien Godefroid, Belgisch zeiler * 20 - Plien van Bennekom, Nederlands cabaretière * 23 - Raf Van Brussel, Vlaams zanger * 26 - Anouk van Nes, Nederlands actrice * 27 - David Coulthard, Schots Formule 1-coureur * 30 - Hadassah de Boer, Nederlands presentatrice * 31 - Ewan McGregor, Brits acteur ;april * 1 - Vladimir Selkov, Russisch zwemmer * 4 - Najib Amhali, Marokkaans-Nederlands cabaretier * 8 - Ellen Kuipers, Nederlands hockeyinternational * 9 - Jacques Villeneuve, Canadees Formule 1-coureur * 12 - Christophe Moreau, Frans wielrenner * 12 - Shannen Doherty, Amerikaans actrice * 13 - Franck Esposito, Frans zwemmer * 15 - Finidi George, Nigeriaans voetballer * 16 - Sharon Dijksma, Nederlands politica (PvdA) * 17 - Guillaume Depardieu, Frans acteur (overleden 2008) * 19 - Anniko van Santen, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 20 - Carla Geurts, Nederlands zwemster * 24 - Phil Rogers, Australisch zwemmer * 27 - Kris Borgraeve, Vlaams journalist en presentator ;mei * 1 - Stuart Appleby, Australisch golfer * 3 - Wang Yan, Chinees snelwandelaarster, jongste atletiekwereldrecordhoudster * 9 - Edwin Evers, Nederlands radio-deejay * 9 - Paul McGuigan, Brits muzikant van onder meer de band Oasis * 10 - Luan Krasniqi, Kosovaars-Duits bokser * 12 - Kirsten van Dissel, Nederlands actrice * 12 - Ingrid van Lubek, Nederlands triatlete * 14 - Sofia Coppola, Amerikaans regisseur en actrice * 16 - Gabriela Sabatini, Argentijns tennisster * 17 - Stella Jongmans, Nederlands hardloopster * 17 - Máxima Zorreguieta, Argentijns echtgenote van Prins Willem-Alexander * 18 - Mattijn Hartemink, Nederlands acteur * 21 - Tom Nanne, Nederlands honkballer * 23 - Jeroen Verheugd, Nerderlands fotograaf * 25 - Merijn Mensink, oprichter M&M Supermarkten * 26 - Ivan O. Godfroid, Belgisch schrijver * 26 - Jorinde Moll, Nederlands actrice * 27 - Lisa Lopes, Amerikaans zangeres * 28 - Manuel Beltrán, Spaans wielrenner ;juni * 4 - Noah Wyle, Amerikaans acteur uit ER * 5 - Wim Vermeulen, Nederlands waterpolo-international * 5 - Mark Wahlberg, Amerikaans acteur * 5 - Oscar Galíndez, Argentijns triatleet en duatleet * 10 - Reinout Oerlemans, Nederlands acteur en tv-presentator * 12 - MC Breed, Amerikaans rapper (overleden 2008) * 15 - Edwin Brienen, Nederlands filmregisseur * 16 - Tupac Shakur, Amerikaans rapper * 24 - Dyab Abou Jahjah, Belgisch-Libanees leider van de Arabisch-Europese liga * 26 - Max Biaggi, Italiaans motorcoureur * 28 - Fabien Barthez, Frans voetballer * 28 - Paul Magnette, Waals-Belgisch politicoloog en politicus * 30 - Bastiaan Ragas, Nederlands acteur en zanger ;juli * 1 - Bieke Ilegems, Vlaams actrice * 4 - Nedijeljko Zelić, Australisch voetballer * 5 - Mauricio Pellegrino, Argentijns voetballer * 6 - Jessica Gal, Nederlands judoka * 9 - Marc Andreessen, Amerikaans ondernemer, medeoprichter Netscape * 10 - Diederik Samsom, Nederlands politicus (PvdA) * 13 - Richard Groenendaal, Nederlands wielrenner * 16 - Corey Feldman, acteur * 16 - Ed Kowalczyk, Amerikaans zanger van de groep Live * 17 - Wilma van Hofwegen, Nederlands zwemster * 17 - Nico Mattan, Belgisch wielrenner * 17 - Mariëlle Tweebeeke, Nederlands nieuwslezer en journalist * 19 - Erik Jazet, Nederlands hockeyinternational * 22 - Charlotte Gainsbourgh, actrice * 29 - Emma Carney, Australische triatlete * 31 - Christina Cox, Canadees actrice ;augustus * 1 - Juan Camilo Mouriño, Mexicaans politicus (overleden 2008) * 1 - Marc van Westerlaak, Nederlands schrijver * 6 - Angela Postma, Nederlands zwemster * 6 - Ianka Fleerackers, Vlaams actrice * 8 - Johnny Balentina, Nederlands honkballer * 9 - Davide Rebellin, Italiaans wielrenner * 12 - Svetlana Bondarenko, Oekraïens zwemster * 12 - Pete Sampras, Amerikaans tennisser * 12 - Diana van der Plaats, Nederlands zwemster * 13 - Tomoe Abe, Japans marathonloopster * 16 - Rick Slor, Nederlands voetballer * 19 - Mary Joe Fernandez, Amerikaans-Dominicaans tennisster * 21 - Liam Howlett, muzikant van de band The Prodigy * 23 - Demetrio Albertini, Italiaans voetballer * 23 - River Phoenix, Amerikaans acteur * 25 - Miranda Bergen, actrice * 25 - Gilberto Simoni, Italiaans wielrenner * 26 - Jeroen van Dijk, Nederlands badmintonner * 26 - Wendy Veldhuis, Nederlands tv-presentatrice voor SBS 6 * 27 - Ernest Faber, Nederlands voetballer * 28 - Janet Evans, Amerikaans zwemster en Olympisch kampioene (1988 en 1992) * 28 - Phaedra Hoste - Vlaams model en presentatrice ;september * 2 - Tom Steels, Belgisch wielrenner * 3 - Paolo Montero, Uruguayaans voetballer * 4 - Bas van de Goor, Nederlands volleyballer * 6 - Dolores O'Riordan, Iers zangeres in de band The Cranberries * 8 - David Arquette, Amerikaans acteur * 9 - Stella Gommans, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 9 - Serge Kats, Nederlands zeiler * 10 - Rolf Peters, Nederlands hockeyinternational * 12 - Perry Ubeda, Nederlands vechtsporter * 12 - Younes El Aynaoui, Marokkaans tennisser * 13 - Goran Ivanišević, Kroatisch tennisser * 14 - Nelleke Penninx, Nederlands roeister * 15 - Annamarie Thomas, Nederlands schaatsster * 16 - Marit van Bohemen, Nederlands actrice en tv-presentatrice * 16 - Zilla Huma Usman, Pakistaans politica en feministe (overleden 2007) * 17 - Jens Voigt, Duits wielrenner * 17 - Sergej Barbarez, Bosnisch voetballer * 18 - Lance Armstrong, Amerikaans wielrenner * 18 - Pernille La Lau, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 20 - Henrik Larsson, Zweeds voetballer * 21 - Alfonso Ribeiro, Amerikaans acteur en regisseur * 22 - Trinko Keen, Nederlands tafeltennisser * 24 - Marty Cintron, Nederlands zanger in de groep No Mercy * 24 - Linda Moes, Nederlands zwemster * 24 - Peter Salisbury, drummer in onder meer The Verve * 24 - Pascal Vandevoort, Belgisch schaker * 29 - Sibel Tüzün, Turks zangeres ;oktober * 2 - Tiffany, Amerikaans zangeres * 3 - Kevin Richardson, zanger van de Backstreet Boys * 6 - Quinty Trustfull, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 6 - Danny Rook, Nederlands acteur en presentator * 13 - André Bergdølmo, Noors voetballer * 13 - Ali G, Brits komiek * 15 - Horace Cohen, Nederlands acteur * 17 - Chris Kirkpatrick, lid van de popgroep *NSYNC * 20 - Dannii Minogue, zangeres en zus van Kylie Minogue * 21 - Jade Jagger, Brits model, dochter van Mick Jagger * 22 - Amanda Coetzer, Zuid-Afrikaans tennisster * 23 - Chris Horner, Amerikaans wielrenner * 23 - Suzanne Plesman, Nederlands hockeyinternational * 25 - Geoffrey Prommayon, Nederlands voetballer * 26 - Didier Martel, Frans voetballer * 28 - Peter van der Vorst, Nederlands tv-presentator * 29 - Winona Ryder, Amerikaans actrice * 29 - Nasria Azaïdj, Algerijnse atlete * 30 - Suzan van der Wielen, Nederlands hockeyinternational * 31 - Antonio Cruz, Amerikaans wielrenner ;november * 3 - Dwight Yorke, voetballer uit Trinidad en Tobago * 16 - Alexander Popov, Russisch zwemmer * 18 - Danny Heister, Nederlands tafeltennisser * 18 - Bobby Julich, Amerikaans wielrenner * 25 - Christina Applegate, Amerikaans actrice * 25 - Hilde Gijsbrechts, Vlaams actrice * 27 - Ritchie Davies, Welsh darter * 29 - Vivian Slingerland, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 30 - Gerard van Velde, Nederlands schaatser ;december * 3 - Henk Timmer, Nederlands voetballer * 4 - Inge van den Broek, Nederlands hockeyinternational * 4 - Joseph Kabila, Congolees president * 4 - Tessa Knaven, Nederlands roeister * 6 - Richard Krajicek, Nederlands tennisser, winnaar van Wimbledon in 1996 * 6 - Carole Thate, Nederlands hockeyinternational * 7 - Spira Grujić, Servisch voetballer * 12 - Gaby van Nimwegen, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 16 - Michael McCary, zanger van de boys-band Boyz II Men * 17 - Kasper van Kooten, Nederlands acteur en muzikant, zoon van Kees van Kooten * 18 - Arantxa Sánchez-Vicario, Spaans tennisster * 19 - Robine van der Meer, Nederlands fotomodel en actrice * 19 - Karen Pickering, Brits zwemster * 22 - Khalid Khannouchi, Marokkaans-Amerikaans atleet * 24 - Ricky Martin, Puerto-Ricaans zanger * 25 - Tjeerd Oosterhuis, Nederlands componist en producer * 25 - Simone Angel, Nederlands tv-presentatrice en zangeres * 25 - Dido, Brits zangeres * 25 - Besnik Hasi, Albanees voetballer * 27 - Falko Zandstra, Nederlands schaatser * 28 - Sergi Barjuán, Spaans voetballer * 28 - Anita Doth, Nederlands zangeres van 2 Unlimited * 29 - Jeroen Blijlevens, Nederlands wielrenner ---- Overleden ;januari * 27 - Jacobo Arbenz Guzmán (57), president van Guatemala ;februari * 26 - Fernandel (67), Frans komiek en acteur ;maart * 8 - Harold Lloyd (77), Amerikaans filmacteur * 15 - Jean-Pierre Monseré, Belgisch wereldkampioen bij de beroepsrenners * 19 - Jan Greshoff (82), Nederlands journalist, dichter en schrijver * 19 - Suske Henderickx, Belgisch zanger-humorist * 23 - Simon Vestdijk (72), Nederlands schrijver ;april * 1 - Henk Hemsing (79), Nederlands schoonspringer * 6 - Igor Stravinsky (88), Russisch componist * 7 - Charles Pahud de Mortanges (74), Nederlands ruiter * 21 - François Duvalier (64), bijgenaamd Pappa Doc, arts en president-dictator van Haïti * 30 - Albin Stenroos (82), Fins atleet en Olympisch kampioen ;mei * 1 - Glenda Farrell (66), Amerikaans actrice * 4 - Klaas Norel (71), Nederlands schrijver * 24 - Hendrik Sangster (78), Nederlands architect * 28 - Jean Vilar (59), Frans acteur en regisseur ;juni * 1 - Karl Niebuhr (78), Amerikaans theoloog * 13 - Fré Dommisse (71), Nederlands schrijfster * 15 - Tonny van Leeuwen (28), Nederlands voetbaldoelman * 22 - Joseph Teixeira de Mattos (78), Nederlands tekenaar en kunstschilder * 28 - Franz Stangl (63), Oostenrijks oorlogsmisdadiger ;juli * 1 - William Lawrence Bragg (81), Brits natuurkundige * 3 - Jim Morrison (27), Amerikaans zanger, dichter en liedjesschrijver * 6 - Louis Armstrong (69), Amerikaans jazztrompetist en -zanger * 7 - Ub Iwerks (70), Amerikaans striptekenaar, eerste tekenaar van Mickey Mouse * 13 - Harry Dénis (74), Nederlands voetballer ;augustus * 19 - Minne Endstra (69), Nederlands zakenman Categorie:1971